GI Joe 1: Return To Yesteryear
by rylansato
Summary: Two Joes from the future are sent back in time by Cobra. With no way to get back, they are stuck in the past that has already changed drastically with just them being there.


GI Joe: Return to Yesteryear

It wasn't the typical night in the city or at the Starlight mansion. It was a night of joy, and excitement. There were people all over the grounds of the mansion, dancing, talking, all around having a good time. It was a wedding reception. The groom was the purple haired road manager of Jem and the holograms and the bride was the owner of Starlight music and main person of the Starlight Girls Foundation, Jerrica Benton who was also secretly Jem. Rio was informed of Jerrica's secret. Synergy had set up a hologram of Jem to make it seem that they were still two separate people. Flashes of cameras enveloped the couple as balloons were released into the air to signify the entrance of the newly weds.

However, unknown to everyone a ship was in the air and it just deployed a battalion of troops; Cobra troops. With their chutes pulled, they slowly descended through the air to the celebration below. The people looked up and some were confused and others who realized who the intruders were began running. The newly weds were enjoying themselves but then their happiness stopped when they saw what was going on.

"What the hell?" Rio said standing up.

Cobra troopers landed and began their havoc. People ran but were stopped by the incoming terrorists. Then the heads of Cobra landed. Destro, the Baroness and Cobra Commander himself. The crowd of people were herded into a group of people and then they were ordered to their knees. Jerrica and Rio were singled out and pulled to the front of the hostages.

"Why are you doing this?" Rio demanded

"Because." Xamot said.

"We're." Tomax continued.

"Terrorists." They both said in unison.

Cobra Commander came up to the newlyweds.

"You are hostages to the Cobra Empire." He said in his high pitched voice. "GI Joe will have no choice but to surrender when celebrity hostages are involved."

"That's a pretty weak plan." A voice said from behind.

The cobra troops looked behind them to see a battalion of Joes coming their way with Flint leading the way.

"YO! JOE!" The Joes yelled.

The terrorists took cover to battle the oncoming Joes. The crowd ran in all directions to avoid being hit by gun fire. A few B.A.T.s took hits and exploded.

The battle didn't last too long when Cobra Commander yelled for the Joes to cease fire. They did only because they realized that a cobra trooper was holding a gun to the bride and groom's head.

"Surrender, GI Joe." Cobra Commander said. "Put down your guns or the bride and groom get it."

The Joes all looked at each other.

"Too late." Cobra Commander said as pointed to the trooper who held the gun to Rio's head.

The trooper pulled the trigger and Rio saw nothing else. The purpled hair groom slumped over. Jerrica's eyes widened and as she raised her hands to her horrified face. Everyone who saw the execution shared Jerrica's expression. The trooper then put the gun to Jerrica's head.

With no other choice, the Joes reluctantly lowered their weapons and put them on the ground.

"That's right." Cobra Commander said. "You Joes are too caring. That is your downfall." He pointed at the trooper again.

A shot rang out and everyone gasped, but it wasn't the gun that everyone thought it was. The trooper holding the gun was on the ground. Everyone looked around trying to figure where that shot came from. Then everyone looked up to see a hovering plan that was a little bigger than an F-16 but had a door on the side of it, instead of it being a one man fighter jet. It even had engines on the wings, which it was using at the moment to allow it to hover. No one saw anything like it.

"YO JOE!" A man yelled before leaping out of the doorway headfirst, unsheathing a sword that was on his back. A rope was tied to his belt, tethering him to the ship.

He landed and took out a few troopers. He had short brown hair, green eyes and wore brown cargo pants, a blue long sleeve turtleneck and a green unzipped vest with a red swirl on the back between the shoulder blades.

It gave enough distraction to allow the other Joes to grab their weapons and get back into the fight. Another person, this time a female, came out sliding down the rope.

She had short pink hair with green eyes. She wore tight black cargo pants with black knee high boots and a sleeveless red button up shirt that showed off her midriff. Once she landed she aimed her handheld crossbow at the Cobra troopers and began her attack.

Snake Eyes did his usual battle with Storm Shadow while the Xamot and Tomax came up behind Snake Eyes. They were almost on him, when the new arrival Joe came out of no where and kicked Tomax in the face and Xamot felt the pain.

Realizing that this person was too much for them, they took off. Storm Shadow saw the sword of the brown haired Joe and stopped his attack. It looked very familiar, just like the one in Snake Eyes's hands. In fact, they were identical. He even noticed that this person's fighting style was just like Snake Eyes's fighting style.

The pink haired Joe aimed her crossbow and took out the small army of B.A.T.s.

Cobra Commander realized that his forces have lost their footing in this battle and it was time to retreat.

"COBRA, RETREAT!" He yelled in his high pitched voice.

"Cobra Commander called for a retreat." Destro said.

"What else is new?" The Baroness asked.

The Cobra troopers began to retreat while the Joes fired at them. They fired until the final Cobra trooper was out of sight.

Normally, the Joes congratulated each other on a job well done but there was one thing on everyone's mind and it was the two new arrivals.

Flint walked up to the two of them.

"We appreciate your help in this battle but who are you?" Flint asked.

"I'm Sureshot." The man said.

"I'm Sakura." The pink haired girl said.

"We're both with G.I. Joe." Sakura said.

"We've never seen you before." Scarlett said.

"That's because, we're from the future."


End file.
